The present invention relates to pick-up truck storage containers and, more particularly to storage containers permanently secured to a pick-up truck between the truck cab and the truck bed.
Truck storage containers are typically removably secured within the truck bed. Illustrative of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,773 and 4,288,011. Other containers are removable and secured to the rear end of the truck bed, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,075. Finally, storage containers are also located between the passenger door of the truck cab and the rear wall of the cab as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,430.
The above identified containers have several disadvantages. One disadvantage of the containers is that the consumer must secure the container to the truck bed. Also, the storage containers occupy a portion of the truck bed, thereby decreasing the amount of storage space available in the truck bed. Finally, the containers do not provide for the insertion of dividers to separate the storage container into separate compartments.
It is desirable to have a storage container in a pick-up truck, since small articles, tools or containers placed directly in the truck bed will be subject to constant movement, unless stored in a separate container. It is also desirable to have a means of separating a storage container into even smaller compartments in order to decrease the movement of the objects. Finally, it is desirable to have a means for attaching a luggage rack to a truck storage container. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention there is provided a storage container permanently secured between a truck bed and a truck cab. The storage container includes separate lower storage bins and dividers to separate the container into separate compartments. The present invention provides a storage container with hollow lower bins to store tools, small objects and containers of liquid, which otherwise may easily spill or leak in the container. The invention also provides a storage container including means to attach a luggage rack to the storage container.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.